Sweatshirt
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: "So if it took a sweatshirt to get a kiss, what do you want to be my girlfriend?"


Dedicated to jordonnicole13. Because you wrote me a letter and I wrote you a one shot.

General P.O.V.

Yumi walked into the cafeteria and took her usual seat with her friends.

"Good morning." She greeted smiling.

"Hey Yumi. What brings you to breakfast?" William asked smiling back.

"Woke up early and decided to come." Yumi muttered shrugging. Her real reason was to see Ulrich and steal his food but he wasn't there.

"Hey Yumi that sweatshirt looks awfully familiar." Odd said loudly turning the table's attention on her.

The Japanese girl blushed and resisted the urge to look down at it. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I think Ulrich has one just like it." Odd continued snickering.

Yumi was wearing her usual outfit of black skinny jeans and boots, but in place of her usual jacket was a dark blue sweatshirt.

"His says Kadic Jaguars on it too." Odd grinned leaning back in his chair. "But his has his name on the back."

"Odd shut up. It's his okay!" Yumi snapped blushing and staring down at her food. "Jeez big mouth."

Aelita snickered at her best friend's crimson face and her cuteness.

"So um where is Ulrich anyway?" Yumi asked not looking up at her friends.

"The doctor. Jim wanted him to get his knee checked out." Jeremy answered smiling.

"But don't worry. Your Prince Charming will be back by lunch. Why? Want him to see your new outfit?" Odd joked making everybody except for William laugh.

"I will hurt you." Yumi threatened blushing as she pointed her fork at the blond. "With pleasure."

Odd held his hands up in surrender before eating the rest of his breakfast.

"So Yumi do you want to work on our project during lunch today?" William questioned his crush.

Yumi instantly frowned at the thought of missing Ulrich at lunch since she didn't get to see him this morning. And although she wouldn't tell Odd, she did want Ulrich to see her in his sweatshirt. The lines between friends and more than friends had been blurring lately with them and she finally wanted to cross it. She was hoping her wearing his sweatshirt would give him the hint.

"Earth to Yumi." William placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

And to finally get William off her back would definitely be a plus, Yumi thought.

"How about after school instead?" She answered as she politely shook off his hand.

"Fine."

After breakfast the group went their separate ways to their first class.

"Ulrich I have to tell you something." Odd whispered loudly to Ulrich when he had returned from his trip to the doctor.

"What?" The brunette asked as he put his bookbag down and pulled out his notebook.

"I found your sweatshirt."

"My soccer sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, the one you've been looking for all month." Odd answered excitedly.

"Really? Where did you find it? Under your bed? Because if you did I don't think I want it anymore. It stinks so bad like something died under there."

Odd rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration but answered his best friend's question. "Nope. On Yumi's back."

"Okay." Ulrich shrugged turning to the teacher but paused when he processed what the blonde said. "Wait what?"

"You heard me. She came to breakfast this morning wearing it instead of her usual jacket. I have to say I was very surprised."

"Ulrich, Odd! Would you like to share what's so important that you have to talk about it during my class?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"No m'am. Sorry." Ulrich answered as he tried to keep the blush off of his face.

"She looked very comfy indeed." Odd continued teasing him. "Pissed poor William off."

Ulrich turned to try to hide the blush and smile that threatened to take over him.

"How did Yumi get it anyway?" Odd whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. She must have got it out our dorm or something." Ulrich lied shrugging.

He knew exactly how she had got it. A month ago he had snuck over to her house late one night. They has just hung out on her bed and watched a movie. In the middle of it he remembered shedding his sweatshirt and throwing it on her floor.

What had made that night stand out more than others was that they had fell asleep together watching the movie. He snuck out early the next morning to go back to his dorm and had forgot the sweatshirt.

That morning he had sent her a text asking about his sweatshirt and she had replied back saying she hadn't seen it. He had just assumed he had got it from her house and had just lost it in his dorm or something after all.

"Ulrich and Odd! One more time and detention for the both of you." Mrs. Hertz threatened.

After a few more classes it was time for lunch.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich smiled as he joined her in the lunch line.

"Hey Ulrich." The Japanese beauty smiled back.

"The sweatshirt looks oddly familiar. Like the one I left at your house last month and you said you hadn't seen it."

Yumi blushing just shrugged. "Well maybe if you had come over since then you might have seen it."

"Well maybe if I had been invited back since then I might have." He played along as he rested his arm around her shoulders as they exited line with their lunch.

"It's not my fault you feel the need to be invited. You're welcome over anytime. You should know that by now." She flashed him a dazzling smile as she wrapped her arm around his midsection.

"Touché." He acknowledged letting her win. Untangling themselves they sat down.

Later that night after Odd had fallen asleep Ulrich quickly walked the familiar route to Yumi's house.

He routinely climbed the scaling of her house and dropped down on the balcony. After removing his shoes, a Japanese tradition he did follow, he crouched down and knocked on her window.

"Hey." Yumi smiled opening the window in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of short shorts and his sweatshirt.

"Hey Yumes." He grinned entering her room.

After closing the window she turned to see Ulrich sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed. Smiling she padded over and sat beside him.

"What brings you here tonight stranger?"

"I had to come over and make sure you haven't stolen anymore of my clothes."

Yumi laughed pulling the sweatshirt tighter around her frame. "Nope just this. Which by the way you left here, so technically I didn't steal it."

"Right." Ulrich laughed with her.

After their laughter had died down Ulrich gently reached out and cupped her face. Yumi blushing leaned into his hand.

"Do you want it back?" Yumi asked at the same time praying he didn't.

A shiver ran down Ulrich's spine when her warm breath hit his hand.

"No you can keep it. On one condition."

"What's that?" Yumi murmured her eyes closing at his touch.

Taking a deep breath Ulrich told her, "You give me a kiss you can keep it."

"A kiss?" She asked her eyes opened at his request.

Blushing the German brunette smiled bashfully. "I think it's a fair trade."

Gathering her nerve she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Wow." Ulrich smiled when they pulled apart for air.

"Yeah." Yumi agreed as she removed her arms from around his neck and played with her fingers.

After a beat of silence Ulrich broke it. "So if it took a sweatshirt to get a kiss, what do you want to be my girlfriend?"


End file.
